As is well known, cushioning and helmets are used to protect a user from injuries. For example, helmets protect the wearer's head by absorbing mechanical energy and preventing penetration. As one example, a conventional modern football helmet is comprised of a hard plastic shell with foam padding on the inside, a face mask made of one or more plastic-coated metal bars, and a chinstrap. Other accessories, such as a visor, may be attached to the helmet.
In professional football and military actions, concussions abound. While the foam padding of conventional helmets provides protection against catastrophic brain injuries, the padding is far less effective at preventing concussions.
As a mild traumatic brain injury, concussion may cause a variety of physical, cognitive, and emotional ailments, which may not become manifest until considerable time has passed. According to research, repeated concussions may substantially increase the risk in later life of dementia, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and/or depression. Many retired professional football players and military personnel suffer from these afflictions today.
Head protection helmets conventionally use polymer foam liners to attenuate impacts and distribute impact forces over larger areas. Helmet liners may use a rigid polymer, a compressible foamed polymer, or a combination of rigid and compressible. Prior art helmet liner systems are normally designed to be durable enough to endure repeated impacts. Helmet shells are thin hard plastic to guard against puncture, cutting or scratching injuries while the foam liners spread the force of impact from the point of impact to a larger area but are not designed to dissipate appreciable amounts of impact energy.
In the event of a vehicle crash, an impulse may radiate through a seat, or an occupant may impact the seat. Serious injuries, including, but not limited to, spine injuries, may result.
Thus, there is a pressing need for an improved shock absorbing active dampening insert for a helmet and a seat (e.g., a vehicle or aircraft seat), that provides enhanced protection against both catastrophic and mild traumatic injury. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.